Notable Personalities of the Boar
Apart from the PCs, both current and previous, the Boar has attracted several notable members from other clans. while they are all Heichi, they are listed with their original family names, as well as obvious advantages and disadvantages. Shosuro Nitoshi Nephew of the Scorpion ambassador to the Seppun court, Bayushi Ton, Nitoshi is a polite, reserved and competent warrior. He has never been called upon by either clan to wield a sword in service of the Empire, but was given away in marriage to Kuni Eri. Nitoshi is in charge of running the Boar clan day to day, since Eri is otherwise occupied. It is a job he does with good humor and unfailling politeness, traits which irk many of the Boar, especially the ex-Crab and ex-Badger, but most of the rest cannot deny that having someone a bit more sophisticated than Eri in charge of the clan is only to the Boar's advantage. Kaiu Akito Kaiu Engineer (Path of Stone) 3 Apperance: Large Disadvantages: Brash Personality: Hot-headed, likes to brawl, but not good at it. Always picking his nose. ' Kaiu Munoto' Kaiu smith (Path of Steel) 3 Disadvantages: Missing Limb (leg) Personality: Bitter, wants to be useful, has a mouth that would probably get him severly demoted amongst another clan ' Kaiu Hokusai' Kaiu Smith (Path of the Anvil) 3 Personality: detests pacifists and soft people, managed to insult Doji Domotai in the presence of Crane (fortunately, just at the time the Anvil was discovered), quickly transferred to the Boar, to the relief of the Crab and Hokusai. ' Hida Yuichi' Hida bushi 3 Advantages: Large Personality: lost wife in childbirth, no other family to help watch kid, didn’t want to give him away or back out of duty to Crab, gets posting in Shiro Heichi where he can pay attention to his son, devoted father (son is named Ichiro) ' Hida Ise (female)' Hida bushi 3 Not really remarkable in any way. Always volunteers to go on expeditions in the Twilight Mountains. ' Hida Junnosuke' Hida bushi 3 Advantages: Large Disadvantages: Anti-social Personality: not comfortable around people, doesn’t have much in common with anyone, prefers to keep his mouth shut and answer with a minimum of words ' Toritaka Ume (female)' Toritaka bushi 3 Disadvantages: Missing eye Personality Likes to drink, always tells how she lost her eye to an angry ghost. ' Hiruma Seishiro' Hiruma scout 3 Disadvantages: Small Personality: a happy-go-lucky scout, a bit prideful. ' Hiruma Susumu' Hiruma scout 3 Personality: good fighter but a bit close-mouthed. Occasionally irritable, occasionally mellow and calm. ' Usagi Seki (female)' Usagi bushi 3 Advantages: Fleet 3 Disadvantages: Low Pain-threshold Personality: originally a yoriki to an Emerald Magistrate, Seki wanted to settle down to a quieter life, especially after she was captured and tortured by bandits. A hard but quiet life away from civilization helps her forget the nastier aspect of people. ' Kitsune Natsu' Kitsune scout 3 Personality: fascinated by spirits of all types, Natsu jumped at the chance to go and learn more of the spirits in the Twilight Mountains ' Yasuki Tashiaki' Taskmaster 3 Disadvantages: Bad Reputation (his troops) Personality: considered cruel and sadistic even by Taskmaster standards, No friends, often advocates harsh training and punishment for even imaginary infractions ' Yasuki Nana (female)' Taskmaster 3 Advantages: Large Personality: Large, loud, dominating and her reputation is nearly as bad as Tashiaki's, whom she is vocal in her dislike of. ' Tonbo Senzo' Ronin courtier 3 Personality: in gratitude to Eri’s solving the murder of Haruchi, her cousin Senzo joined the Boar. Glad to stay in the civilized lands of the empire ' Kasuga Senichi' Kasuga courtier 3 Personality: He gives the impression of being smarmy and oily, but is a vital part of the Boar's economic machine, finding all sorts of minor deals and trade treaties for them to profit on. ' Ichiro Seibei' Ichiro bushi 3 Personality: Smells bad even after a bath, refuses perfume and likes to drink. Genial and will give his last zeni to a friend. ' Ichiro Kiho (female)' Ichiro bushi 3 Advantages: large Disadvantages: Bad Reputation (slut) Personality: a big, rather angular woman. Easy to get into bed, often a bit aggressive when propositioning. So far not married and without children, but this is probably going to change soon. ' Suzume Seison' Suzume bushi 3 Disadvantages: Missing Eye Personality: wants to aid his new clan in making sure they have a good basis for oral history and communal spirit. No stranger to lean times and eager to lend a hand and idea about how to make the most with what they have. ' Suzume Tadayuki' Suzume bushi 3 Personality: wants to help but often gets in the way, wishes to forge close ties between the Boar and the Sparrow. ' Suzume Kyoko' Suzume bushi 3 Disadvantages: Permanent Wound Personality: a noted duelist who served the Sparrow in duels against aggressive Lion trying to make a point against the MCA. Won the duel and the enmity of the Lion, gained a deep wound in her side that still bothers her, resisting shugenja’s attempts to heal it. She can still serve in capacity of a courtier's champion, and accompanies Senichi on his journies, though she would prefer to retire to a teaching position.